dcs_studios_new_timelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Jay Walker
"My name is Jay Walker, the decendant of the Elemental Master of Lightning." - Jay introducting himself Jay Walker (Born Jay Gordon) is the Blue Ninja and the current Elemental Master of Lightning. History Early Life Jay was born to Clif Gordon and his mother and inherited the elemental power of Lightning from his birth mother. He is also the adoptive brother of Zach Walker, The Gordons gave Jay up for adoption and he was later raised by Ed and Edna Walker. He and Zack became close, but they were not alike. Jay was more conservative and obedient, while Zack was more mischevious and would often cause problems that would usually get him into trouble. Personality Jay's personality is a mixture of his movie and TV show counterparts. He first comes off as shy and insecure but is able to make friends easily. He is light-hearted and has a sense of humor, which fits his elemental power. He likes telling jokes, most of which are only funny to himself. He usually does this to cover up his shyness and insecurities. Jay also has a crush on Joy, and often has a hard time asking her to spend time with him, as revealed in Ninjago: The New Timeline. Appearance Jay has long curly brown hair, generally wearing blue clothing to represent his elemental color. He has brown eyebrows and light freckles. For casual attire, Jay wears a blue jacket over a white shirt and black pants. Relationships Jay Walker's Relationships Appearances * Ninjago: The New Timeline * Powers and Abilities Jay's Elemental Power is Lightning. Meaning that he has the ability to use Electrokinesis. He can harness the power of Lightning to create lightning strikes and a Spinjitzu tornado of pure electricity. He is an excellent fighter due to training in the Secret Ninja Force. He favors Flails and Nunchucks, but he can be skillful with other weapons, even improvised ones. He is a master of Spinjiztu, a martial art created thousands of years ago by the First Spinjitzu Master. Trivia * Jay is based on his TV Show and his movie counterparts of the same name. * His twin brother is based on a fanmade character of the same name. ** Zach does not exist in the TV show or movie. * Unlike the TV Show, he is Ed and Edna's biological son. * Although his TV and Movie counterparts do not have an official birthday, his birthday month is August, which is one of the months when lightning strikes occur most often. The other month being July. * Just like his TV and Movie counterparts, his Elemental Power is Lightning * Unlike the TV Show, he is not the first member of the ninja team to use Spinjitzu for the first time. * Unlike the TV Show and the Movie, he does not have a crush on Nya, but he has feelings for Joy, Lloyd's older sister. ** It is unknown if she shares the same feelings for him. Although she does accept his invitation to hang out with him at some point. * Gallery TLNM Jay Poster 3 - Edited.jpg|Jay Walker References Category:Ninja (Team) Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Heroes Category:The Walker Family Category:Main Protagonists Category:Lightning Category:Humans Category:Elemental Power Category:Elemental Powers Category:Elemental Master Category:Elemental Masters